Unexpected
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: Just a short chaptered fic that I thought of :D plz read and review! Don't want to give away too much in description lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy guyzzz :) Just another idea that popped into my head. It's going to be more than one chp, but here is the first one for now. I'm going away for the next couple of days and I'm not sure if the house has internet…so I'm not sure if ill be able to update. But I should be done with the next chp by tomorrow before I leave so it shall be posted!! The next chps will be longer though.**_

_**Hope you guys like it!! Just thought of it after a comment my friend Emi made :D So this is dedicated to u chica!!! :P Review plz!!!**_

_**XXX**_

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Eyes closed, Calleigh fought hard to catch her breath, hands clutching tightly at the marble countertop to keep her balance. Even with her eyes shut, she still felt dizzy, she still felt nauseous, she still felt the overwhelming fear that threatened her. She had closed her eyes to get away, to escape, because she could not bear what reality had just thrown in her face.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her heart beat frantically, almost erratically, not contributing to her attempts to control her ragged breathing. She was panicking, she was freaking out. She could not deal with this, not now, not when she had just regained some semblance of control over her life. She had no control over this; the curveball that life had hurtled toward her defenceless form.

It was amazing, how something so simple, so physically harmless, had managed to turn her whole life upside down. How it had managed to flip her mind on its side. She had debated with herself time and time again, before the events of today. She had argued back and forth about what she would do if it had occurred, but there was yet to be a solution. And that absolutely terrified her. For here she was, faced with the very situation, and she was clueless.

She could call…No. She shouldn't. It was _her _issue, therefore _she _decide what to do.

But one thing was for sure: she _had_ to tell him. Not only did she feel obligated, but he had a right to know. But not until after. She would tell him after, because she knew he would try to change her mind, and this was one she decision she wanted to make for herself.

Feeling convinced and sure of her choice, she picked up the phone and made an appointment. She then discarded the, then, offending white stick into the trashcan and exited her apartment without so much as a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyy guyzz. Soooooooooo unbelievably sorry for not updating sooner, but this chp took a little longer than I thought to write. The next chp is almost finished, though, so that one will be up a lot sooner :)**_

_**To ease any confusion, this fic is mainly about Calleigh finding out that she is pregnant; she had no idea how she actually felt about it, causing her to become terrified. Being rash, she called the centre and made an appointment to have an abortion and she was leaving in the last chp, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.**_

_**This chp is definitely going with the rating M (I knew I chose that rating right lol) as it shows the conception. This is only my second attempt at smut, so criticism is definitely welcome, I think its pretty good, but I also think it could be better, so its all up to u guyz.**_

_**So here is the next chp, still centred on Calleigh, but the next one will be about Eric, so you guys can see things from his point of view.**_

_**Okay, enough rambling, here is the next chp R&R please!!!! :D**_

_**XXX**_

She walked down the stairs, being painfully careful with each step. Her hand slid down the railing, a precaution for her trembling body. Her breathing had steadied a bit, since her episode in the bathroom. There's no way she could have a baby. Based on her reaction to the test alone, she did not even deserve the life growing inside her.

She paused for a second, on the third to last stair and stared into the empty air in front of her. _He would never forgive me for not telling him, _she thought, her arms falling, causing her purse to fall from the crook of her elbow to her wrist. Contradicting thoughts waged a war in her head, causing an enormous headache, both showing compelling arguments.

On one side, she could tell Eric and face her fears about having a family. She could confront her insecurities and face them head-on. She could be the strong, independent woman everyone believed her to be.

However, the latter seemed to be more appealing. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut, go to the clinic, get it over and done with, then never speak of it again. It was that simple, the dirty way, the one that went against all of her morals and beliefs. The one she knew was the wrong choice. Because Calleigh Duquesne was no coward. But it was so easy.

Besides, even if she could not go through with the abortion, she and Eric were far from ready to have a child. _She _was definitely not ready. Not physically, mentally, emotionally, financially, not even one way. They would have to do it the right way and get married, the whole shebang. As much as she would like to be married to Eric, she did not like the circumstances at all. She wanted him to propose on his own terms, not to feel obligated. However, her actions the last time she saw him might have veered him in the wrong direction, because the truth is she did want to be with him, she just wanted to have control over the entire situation.

As she walked up to her car, she was reminded of their last moment together. The one in which she wanted, and expected, to _talk_ to him, but, then again, things rarely ever go according to plan…

_She had told him to wait for her, because she was stopping off to get something to eat, knowing that he still had a key to her apartment. As she paid for the take out her heart began to pound. This conversation was long overdue, and she did not want to wait any longer. _

_She drove home on autopilot, her thoughts occupied by him, in her apartment, awaiting her arrival. Her attention was focused on how tantalizingly delicious he looked in the tank top she saw him in. How it revealed his toned chest and washboard abs all the more, through the thin material. How the absence of sleeves showed off his large, muscular arms._

_A smile graced her face upon visualising that smirk he had been sporting a bit too often, especially lately. It always played upon his lips the very moments she seemed to be the most annoyed, yet it never failed to make her smile, almost grin in return. She cursed herself for letting him affect her like that, even when he was nowhere near her._

_It was only then that she realised that she was in her parking spot, car still on, staring into space. She took the keys out of the ignition, the dull roar of the engine coming to a stop. She grabbed the plastic bag of containers and her purse and got out of the car. But as she locked her car, her heart started to pound once again, her palms beginning to sweat. She tightened her grip on the plastic bag and entered the building._

_She fought her building nerves as she climbed the seemingly endless staircase. This talk was extremely important, at least to her. She reached her door and hesitated, knowing he was already inside, probably on her couch with a beer in hand, watching some sport. She took her keys form her bag, without removing her eyes from the final physical barrier between them. She unlocked the door and entered, not expecting to find him leaning against the wall, looking intently at her._

_She looked back and the room remained silent, neither not knowing what to say._

"_I brought dinner," she said lamely, her voice soft, almost timid._

_He smiled, "I realised."_

_He walked over and surprised her by pecking her on her lips before taking the food from her hand. She stood there for a second, wondering how in the world such simple acts made her insides melt, and her brain stop functioning. Shaking her head, she kicked off her shoes, placed her purse and keys on the counter, shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the rack and followed the small noises into the kitchen._

_She leaned into the doorframe and watched as he walked around the kitchen, pulling items from the drawers and cabinets. For a moment it was if he belonged there, but the nagging thoughts about 'the talk' returned, causing her retreat from the daze. She walked to the counter and retrieved a pre-opened bottle of wine. She got two glasses and poured the blood red liquid into them._

_Just then, two arms snaked around her, one resting on her stomach, the other picking up a glass. She turned in his arms and watched as he lifted it to his lips, feeling the gentle caress of his thumb on her hip. Her eyes never left his as he placed the glass on the counter and brought his hand up to brush a lock of hair behind her hair._

"_So beautiful," he whispered, and she flushed._

_She felt her face get hotter as his lips inched closer to hers, hand under her chin, tilting her head up to receive his luscious lips. His mouth covered hers and she instantly melted into him. She tasted the wine and something almost musty, something she tasted each time their lips met._

_Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body flush against his. He forced his tongue between her lips and brushed it against hers. Pulling back slightly, he took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled lightly before releasing it. He captured her lips once again, more assertively. Not missing his intended meaning, she attempted to break the kiss._

"_Eric," she mumbled into the kiss._

"_Mmm?" was his only reply._

"_We should stop," she said between kisses._

_He then moved his lips to her neck, causing her to gasp._

"_We should?" _

_She nodded, arching her neck out of habit, "We need to talk."_

"_Then talk," he simply replied, sucking at her pulse point._

_She swallowed, "Umm, I- I don't thi-" she let out a moan as his hands squeezed her rear. Her body pressed against his, she felt the stiffness of his erection pressed into her lower stomach._

"_Damnit, Eric," she cursed softly, "You know that I can't talk until you stop."_

_He chuckled and she shivered at his hot breath against her neck._

"_Stop what?" he teased her, "This?"_

_He nipped lightly at the skin on her collarbone, lavishing it with his tongue and lips in an attempt to soothe it. She gasped at the sensation and placed a hand behind his head, the other on the counter behind her bracing herself._

_He lifted his head to look straight into her eyes, "Or this?"_

_He kissed her roughly, immediately slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. He fisted his hand in her blonde locks, the other on her lower back, moving down slowly as he attacked her mouth. He pulled her impossibly closer, her body against the hard length of his._

_After what seemed like hours, he pulled away slowly. Calleigh looked up at him, breathless, lips parted, wanting more. But she shouldn't, and she absolutely hated that. Hated that every single touch, caress, made her body react against her will, and desire what she shouldn't. _

_Right now, their faces millimetres apart, breaths mingling, she wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on her skin, roaming, to feel his mouth on her, to feel him inside her…but she did not want to ache for him like this, not completely. She shouldn't need his touch so desperately; it was almost incredulous, how her body's desire overruled any conscious thought she tried to offer._

_She did not want to want him this badly, especially not now. They __**needed **__to talk._

_Her gaze drifted to his lower lip, she unconsciously licked her lips and clamped her legs together, trying to cease the pooling of wetness in her silk panties. Just the thought of what that lower lip could do caused a rumble in the pit of her stomach._

_She cursed herself inwardly for her weakness before muttering a soft, "Screw it," and attacking his mouth furiously._

_Her nails raked his shoulders, frantically trying to pull them closer as their mouths meshed. She balled his shirt into her hands and lifted it over her head, allowing her access to the bare skin of his torso. She ran her fingers down his chest as he rid her of her shirt and threw it haphazardly on the floor behind him._

_He ran his fingers across her jaw and down her neck to her full breasts, encased by the black and pink-laced bra. He growled into her mouth as he squeezed one of the globes in his hand. His other hand reached around her back and deftly unclasped her bra, letting her breasts fall out as he disposed of the offending material._

_Calleigh moaned as she felt Eric's hands over her bare breasts. His hand grazed over a perked nipple, eliciting the smallest of gasps from her mouth. He roughly squeezed one, causing Calleigh's body to arch into his touch, aching for more. His hands slid down her sides, skimming over the smooth, creamy skin before settling on the waistband of her pants._

_He unbuttoned and unzipped them quickly, hooking his fingers to pull them down her legs. However, the height difference between them soon became a problem, especially now that she stood without her extremely and almost painfully high heels. The pants had only reached her knees when a solution popped into Eric's mind._

_His hands grazed up the back of her thighs to her rounded buttocks. Getting a firm grip, he hoisted her up onto the marble countertop._

_Lips still attached, Eric rid Calleigh of her pants completely, groaning as she pulled him closer, grinding her hot core against his burning cock. Calleigh struggled to soothe her aching need for skin-to-skin contact, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned upon feeling his erection pressed to her aching centre. She grabbed at the waistband of his track pants and pushed them down, using her feet to get them off completely._

_Not wanting to waste anymore time, she went for his boxer shorts, getting rid of them hastily. Her need surged through her whole body, rattling her insides, letting all conscious thoughts fly out of her ear._

_She felt his hands grasp her sides and she gasped. He moved his mouth from her and reattached them to her neck once again. She moaned as he suckled at her pale skin, fully aware that he knew that he was marking her, but, for some reason, she did not care._

_He pulled her panties down, exposing her completely to him. She felt oddly comfortable, despite the fact that she __**knew **__she shouldn't be doing this, that they should stop. But her desire for him and how hot his skin felt against hers was too much to refuse, too much to go without. This man did wonders to her every time they touch, and she would be a fool not to give in to her aching desire…right?_

_Suddenly, she felt his fingers moving up the inside of her thigh to her aching pussy. She bit her lips and held back a loud moan as he brushed his fingers oh so lightly over her sensitive clit. Taking the nub between two of his fingers Calleigh's head fall back, her body overwhelmed with intense heat and pleasure. His lips moved up to her ear and he sucked the lobe into his mouth, continuing to drive her mad with his probing fingers._

"_Need…you…inside me," she breathed out, already feeling so close to the edge._

_Eric growled into her ear, eliciting a shiver from her. Smirking, he moved to face her. Foreheads touching, he brought her closer, groaning as his throbbing cock was met by her slick heat._

_He captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he positioned his head at her entrance. Calleigh moaned loudly into the kiss, breaking it as she felt him enter her. She sucked in her bottom lip and closed her eyes as he pulled out excruciatingly slowly._

_Not long after, he plunged back into her roughly, groaning as her heat enveloped him. He pumped in and out of her slowly, both revelling in the ecstasy of their joined bodies._

"_Oh fuck…yes, oh God, Eric."_

_That voice was his undoing. Nothing turned Eric on more than Calleigh's bedroom voice, deep and throaty, full of lust. He began to move faster, earning a sound from Calleigh with each thrust._

_He took a leg in his hand and lifted it slightly, placing it in his arm, his arm acting as a sling. The new angle allowed him to thrust even deeper, hitting that spot that drove her insane. She fell back on her hand, the other on his shoulder, as the tempo increased rapidly._

"_So good, Cal…you feel so good."_

_Calleigh bit her lip and held back a scream as his thrusts became harder once again, more frantic._

"_That's it, Cal. Come for me baby, come for me."_

_Eric brought his other hand to her pussy, stroking her throbbing clit in a circular motion with his thumb, prodding her on. She groaned as he continued to push her closer to the precipice. _

_She grunted loudly as her walls clamped around him, her release shattering her body. With two more thrusts, Eric, too, groaned as he came, spilling his seed into her. He then rested his head on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin._

_After a few moments he slipped out of her, earning a groan of disapproval from her lips._

_Smirking, he asked, "Sure that this is still a bad thing?"_

_She remained silent, not knowing what to say. But her silence was worse than any answer she could have possibly given._

_He pulled back and stared into her eyes, now a dark, pooling, and deep green. She simply stared back, a myriad of emotions and responses swirling in her brain._

_A pregnant silence formed between the two as they remained there in the kitchen, bodies still entwined. All unsaid emotions and thoughts bubbling to the surface, trying to escape…_

Calleigh pulled out of her parking spot, shaking her head, trying to get the memory out of her thoughts. She could not dwell on that, not now, especially.

Making the turn onto the main road, she continued on her journey, this time, a small voice in the back of her head, shouting, but not loud enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guyzzzzzz…sorry it took me so long to update but I was kinda arguing with myself over where to cut this chp off…cuz in the book I write my fics in it just went on and on lol. So here's the third chp! :)

_**The fourth chp is done and will be up soon and so will the next chp of Little Bit of Love whose last two chps will be up between now and Thursday :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chp it sorta explains what really happened between Cal and Eric and is also in Eric's point of view.**_

_**Please review!!**_

_**Disclaimer: You have NO idea how much I wish I owned this show…**_

_**XXX**_

Eric pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, making his way into his apartment. He put the keys on the table with a sigh from a long day at work. He didn't get to work with the CSI lab today, but, instead, had mounds of paperwork to be completed.

He pulled a beer from the fridge and sat down on the chair in the kitchen with a grunt. Normally, he would be with a certain blonde, or at least on the phone with her. He missed that, the constant need to be with each other, to hear each other's voice. The need was still there, though now more of a burning, aching desire on his part. He knew he shouldn't, knew that she needed some space. But he missed her, he missed her, so much.

His feelings for her were so great, so extraordinary, that he even scared himself when his mind was bombarded with thoughts of her. Of her soft blonde hair, cascading over her shoulder; her vibrant, bright green eyes; her pink lips that never ceased to drive him mad; her slender neck that he enjoyed to taste, having memorized exactly which spots would evoke moans or gasps of pleasure; her rounded breasts, probably his second favourite body part of hers before…

He then sat up, forcing thoughts of her out of his head, or at least trying to. Taking another swig of his beer, he recalled the moment that made him want to stop daydreaming, the moment that he realized he might be in this alone.

"_Eric, no! You know it's not like that!"_

"_Actually, yeah, Cal, it is. We are obviously on two different wave lengths here," he said, pulling his pants up hastily._

_He stopped after he slipped on his shirt to choke out a painful, sarcastic laugh, almost causing Calleigh to wince as if in pain._

"_If- if we aren't…" he let out a groan of frustration, "I don't think we should continue this anymore."_

_He winced at how harsh his words sounded, but they were necessary, he refused to get hurt, even if he had to sacrifice the most important woman in his life. The one person who made him feel how love was meant to be. But it was all meaningless if she did not feel the same way. If she did not reciprocate those feelings then why the hell was he still here?_

_Because he loved her, more than life itself. And that was what hurt him, a lot more than words could even attempt to express._

"_Eric," she said softly, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes._

_Tears that he had caused, but, damnit, they were necessary and almost…inevitable._

"_I love you," he whispered softly, too softly._

"_What?" she asked, voice breaking with emotion._

"_I said 'I love you'!" he almost shouted, "God, I would do __**anything **__for you, Calleigh. I love you so much it hurts."_

_Calleigh looked at him in silence, a worried expression on her face, but as she was about to speak, he continued._

"_And I know that you don't feel the same way, because you obviously regret every time we are together!"_

"_That's not true, Eric," her voice was low, almost menacing and he immediately regretted it, all that he said that made her become so rigid, but his voice did not show it._

"_Really?" he said, almost amazed that she had the nerve to even dispute that._

"_Then what was that, in there?" he pointed to the kitchen, "Huh? I clearly asked you what you thought and you couldn't even dignify me with an answer!"_

_She remained silent, unable to retort, for he was right, and she knew it, she just couldn't accept it. However, he refused to take her silence any longer, it only proved to him all the more how one-sided their relationship was._

"_You know what? Don't worry about it," he spat sarcastically._

_He gathered his things and stalked to her door, turning to face her one last time, "For a moment I thought you might have loved me back, you know? That you might have the same feelings for me that I do for you. That thought alone hurts more than anything you could say to me. I lived in that dream world for far too long."_

_He turned and exited, but before he could slam the door, before he could place another barrier between them, he heard her faint voice, "I love you, too."_

The memory had caused his heart to drop, because as he slammed that door, he was so blind-sided by his rage that he almost made himself forget that he had heard those four words. Those four words that could have fixed their relationship from what it was to what he dreamed it could be.

He could live the life he dreamed, with the woman of his dreams. He smiled at the idea of Calleigh as his wife, pregnant with his child. It was in his grasp. He loved her, and she loved him and he wasn't about to let anything stop them now.

Mentally kicking himself for making such a stupid mistake before, he left his beer on the table, grabbed his keys and left the apartment, a newfound hope emanating from his person.

XXX

Palms sweating, Eric rapped on the door three times only to hear no answer.

"Calleigh?" Eric half shouted.

Still no answer. Then he began to worry. Horatio had called him shortly after he left, saying that he should check up on Calleigh because he had made her take a sick day. At least until she got better. Eric knew that something must really be wrong, knowing that Calleigh must be _really _sick to be convinced that she should go home. He was convinced that she had never taken a sick day in her life.

He took out the key he still had for her apartment and entered slowly, closing the door softly behind him.

"Calleigh? He called out again.

He continued into the apartment, almost tiptoeing through the living room, peeking into the kitchen. He walked across the room to her bedroom door, not knowing what he would find. He placed his hand on the doorknob, trembling slightly, possible situations racing through his mind. The door creaked open, revealing a room without Calleigh. Eric sighed in relief only to stop as he realized that she may be in the bathroom.

He stalked across the room, hoping not to find Calleigh in a predicament of any sort. He opened the door, wincing slightly at the unwanted sound it made. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, glad that Calleigh wasn't unconscious somewhere in the apartment.

However, as he turned to leave, something caught his attention. It lay on the floor, next to the bin. He bent down and picked it up from behind the trashcan and stood up.

His eyes widened as they landed on the white stick on his hand. The two lines stared back at him disturbingly. His hands shook and his knees wobbled as the stick fell from his hand, disturbing the silence as it hit the tiled floor. He grabbed the edge of the marble countertop and steadied himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Opening his eyes once more, they landed on the white porcelain sink. He cautiously looked down to the floor, the test peering up at him. Tears stung his eyes as he picked the stick up and cradled it in his large palm.

A myriad of emotions washed over him, engulfing his entire person. He was lost. He did not know how he felt about this. He felt as if he were torn. But he knew which was the right thing to do, he knew that he should face his fears. And so should she.

This is all she dreamed about, all he really ever wanted. A life and a family with Calleigh would make him the happiest man alive. He would have all that he wanted in life, and so would she.

He needed to find her, needed to talk to her, needed to show her that they could make this work. That they would do everything necessary to get by. Because they would make it work, no matter what. He had to find her, he had to.

He exited the bathroom, cell phone on his ear as he attempted to call her. When he reached her voicemail he hung up with grunt. He walked through the living room when the house phone began to ring. He contemplated answering it, but before he came to an answer the machine already got it.

"Hey, you've reached Calleigh Duquesne. I'm not home right now, so please leave me a message and ill get back to you. Thanks."

Eric had to smile at her voice, it was one of those involuntary movements he just had absolutely no control over. The southern twang was unmistakable, and he could envision the smile on her face. However, the next voice caused his smile to become a deep frown.

"Hello, miss Duquesne, this is Kathy from the clinic. I'm calling to inform you that we had to re-schedule your appointment for your abortion. The next available appointment is tomorrow at ten-thirty. Please call back to confirm, thank you."

Before the message was even finished Eric was out the door, racing to stop Calleigh from doing something she may regret for the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guyzzz…sooooo sorry for the wait, but exams are on a standstill for the moment so i'm gonna wrap up this story quickly. I've been getting mixed reviews on the whole Calleigh deciding to get an abortion thing and I hope that this chp explains how rash her decision was.

And thanks to JCapzona I have a new fav songg Tonight my Emy Reynolds I wrote this chp while listening to it u guys should listen to it (especially during this chp)…it's awesome!!! :)

I'm also debating on whether or not to put in a fifth chp…so I want you guys to review and tell me cuz I fully expected this to be the last chp but I also have ideas for the next chp.

_**Hope you guys like it!! :) Please review!!**_

_**Disclaimer: nope, sorry don't own it…yet (chuckles)**_

_**XXX**_

To say that Eric sped through the streets of Miami was a serious understatement. He all but broke the traffic laws on his way to the clinic to save the woman he loved and his baby. _His _baby. He never thought he'd say those words, at least not anytime soon, especially not when the mother was Calleigh Duquesne.

If you had told him three years ago that he would be expecting with Calleigh Duquesne, his best friend and co-worker, he would laugh so hard until his sides hurt. He would call your bluff. Now, however, he couldn't stop thinking about it. It plagued his mind, even when he tried to rid those thoughts. No matter how hard he tried he could not get the constant images of their future child and how he/she would look out of his mind.

A smile came to his face upon every image that popped into his mind. Brown eyes and blonde hair, brown hair and green eyes, he really didn't care. He was having a baby with the woman of his dreams. The more he thought about it the more ecstatic he became, this was all he really ever wanted.

He pulled into the parking lot and clambered out, barely remembering to lock his car. He noticed Calleigh's car, parked across from his. As he walked past he saw a head of blonde hair in the car. His eyebrows furrowed together as he made his way over to the small car.

He bent down and peered into the driver's side window to see Calleigh sitting there, staring ahead, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. His heart broke at the sight. Dried tears were abundant on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from the incessant crying she had done since she got into her car. Her hands were atop the steering wheel despite the fact that the engine had been shut off for a while.

Eric raised his hand and rapped on the window twice. After a moment, Calleigh turned her head and saw Eric. The expression on her face was too difficult for him to read, so many emotions were running through her. She had no idea what she was doing anymore.

All of the control she had over her life was gone. Gone in a matter of minutes. The two minutes that determined her life had just relinquished all control she had. And she was terrified. She had no idea what to do anymore, and that killed her. She did not know what to do, for once in her life, Calleigh Duquesne did not have the answer. So she sat there, in her car, staring out into the world because that was all she could do. She could not get out of the car and step into that place. It's too difficult. She could not walk into that clinic and have an abortion. _It's too hard._ No matter how rational it sounded in her head just an hour ago, she could not will herself out of the car. She just couldn't.

Now she stared into his eyes. Those brown orbs of compassion and love. Those deep, brown eyes she always felt comforted by, always felt safe when she gazed into them. But, now, she had no idea how she felt.

Scared. Anxious. Nervous. Angry. Confused. Happy, maybe?

Her bottom lip quivered as she looked into his eyes, finding no judgment, but love, for her. That look that he only gave to her, that look she found comfort in so many times in the past. Now they showed her that she wasn't alone. They showed her that he was _not _going anywhere.

Calleigh lifted a shaking hand from the steering wheel and unlocked the door. She ducked her head in shame as he opened the door, hating how people looked at her when she was broken. How they looked at her with pity, how they looked down on her. He stooped down in front of her and took her hand in his. Caressing her knuckles with his thumb he cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

Tears poured onto her cheeks and a whimper escaped her lips as she looked at him. He did not show pity, but rather empathy. His eyes, also rimmed with tears, gazed into hers, almost searching for the answers he desired. He wiped the tears off her cheek with the pad of his thumb and smiled a little. Because he was glad to have found her. He was glad to be able to talk to her. He wanted her to know how he really felt. He wanted to show her that this was not a mistake, that they can, and _will _make it work.

He stood, took both her hands in his and helped her out of the car. He pulled her into his chest and held her close. He held her so tight that it almost hurt. However, as he pulled her into his chest she tensed immediately, almost fighting the love he wanted to give her. But he wouldn't allow that, never in a million years. So he held her even tighter, pulled her impossibly closer into his chest and buried his nose into her blonde hair, blowing in the wind. Her hands on his chest, he felt her pushing a little, wanting to get away, resisting.

Tears fell from his eyes as he whispered into her ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

His emotion was evident in his voice. He spoke from his heart, doing what he hoped would calm her down. What he hoped would get her to realize that she was worth the world to him, and he was _not _going to let her get away from him. He _needed _her.

So he held her tight, close to him until she gave in, until she gave herself to him, until she trusted him enough to have her completely. To have everything, all the good and the bad, because there was nothing else he would rather have. He wanted all of Calleigh Duquesne, and her stubborn attitude and pride was not going to get in the way of that, not on his watch.

He finally felt her let go, he felt her resistance cease. She leaned into him as sobs wracked through her body. She shook in his arms, whimpering and gasping, tears pouring down her face freely, soaking his shirt. She balled his shirt into her fists as she cried. He rested his head atop hers and squeezed her, telling her that it was okay to let go, that he would be here to help her pick up the pieces.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering sweet, comforting nothings to her. Telling her that everything's going to be fine, that they can do this, that she shouldn't be so scared, and that he loved her. Oh, how he loved her. He would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy.

She half-smiled into his shirt as one last sob left her lips. She pulled her head away and looked up into his eyes once again. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his masculine scent.

She then muttered something into his neck, something that made him realize that everything was exactly how he wanted it to be. Something that made his heart leap for joy, because it symbolized their lives together, it symbolized her trust in him, her love for him. They were in this together, no matter what, he would never leave her. Those four words that made tears of joy escape him.

"We're having a baby."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry guyz but I only intended for this story to be a few chps long…so this is the last one. I need to focus on my upcoming exams…the ones that decide my future :S

_**Anyways…i'm on break for a lil while so I wrote up the last chp on a studying break. Hope u guyz enjoyed it!! **_

_**Disclaimer: nope sorry…and to think that I would after begging for so long…hmph**_

_**XXX**_

A tall, shadowed figure made its way across the dimly lit room in the wee hours of the morning. He walked around the large bed, careful not to make any noises. Suddenly a loud squeak was heard throughout the room. He cursed inwardly and lifted his foot slowly off of the stuffed animal that was on the floor. The small form on the bed shifted and turned on the bed to a more comfortable position.

He let out a breath of annoyance, now realizing that he had to walk around to the other side of the bed, because she had shifted so much that he had to be on the same side as her to do this properly. He lifted the stuffed bear off of the floor and cradled it in his hand, smiling as the memory of how it came to be flooded his thoughts.

"_No fair! You cheated!" she protested._

_Eric scoffed, "Are you calling me a cheater? In front of our own son? Shame on mommy."_

_Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him, "There is no way you should have beat me at that game."_

_Eric smirked, "Maybe your just off your game, bullet girl, or is it bullet mom now?"_

_She hit him on his arm, but could not resist the smile that adorned her face._

_She then bent down to peer into the stroller at her side, "Don't you think that daddy cheated, baby?"_

_A gurgle was all she received in response. She smiled smugly, "See? Even he thinks you cheated."_

_Eric shook his head, "No he doesn't, and you can't keep on calling him 'baby', Cal, he kind of needs a name."_

_Calleigh straightened up and placed her hands on her hips giving him a silent glare, "Well I haven't found the perfect name yet."_

_He put up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. But don't take too long, otherwise we'll have a teenager with quite a few issues."_

_Calleigh continued to glare at him until a voice broke the silence._

"_Hey, pick your prize, dude."_

_Eric turned to the young man in the stall, waiting impatiently, obviously not liking the small spat occurring in front of his stall. _

"_I'll take that bear," he said, pointing to the small, light brown bear with the bright red bowtie. The boy handed it to him quickly, muttering a "Thanks for playing" before sitting back down and returning his attention to his cell phone._

_Eric looked back at her and handed her the bear, "Would it be easier to name him?"_

_Calleigh rolled her eyes, but took the bear from him and placed it next to the baby boy. "It's really hard to find the perfect name fo-"_

_Calleigh paused mid-sentence as she stared ahead. Eric turned to face her, wondering why she had suddenly stopped. Following her gaze thy landed on a sign advertising zucchini. _

_Eric raised a brow, "Zucchini? That's not perfect, that's just special, Cal. Really spe-"_

_Calleigh hit his arm again. "Ow! What was that for?"_

"_Zachary!"_

"_For the bear?" Eric teased her._

_Calleigh narrowed her eyes at him once again. "I'm just kidding, Cal," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Zachary is perfect, I love it."_

_Calleigh grinned and tore herself from his grasp to peer down at her son. "Zachary? Is that your name?" she cooed._

_The baby opened his mouth widely and clapped his hands upon seeing his mother. She smiled, "I think we have a winner."_

Eric smiled and rested the bear down on the rocking chair in the room. He was quite fond of that memory in particular. It was their first outing as a family since the two were out of the hospital. It was one of the most perfect days in his life. Almost a month had passed since then and although their family outings had not increased in amount, he was glad to have the two of them in his life. More than glad, overjoyed actually. The past month had been the happiest from what he could remember. Filled with memorable moments and days such as that one. But the best one, the one that surpassed all of them on a whole, was about a week after the carnival, when his mother had met their son.

Eric watched as Calleigh let out a nervous breath and straighten her dress the sixteenth time in the last hour. He had been keeping count.

_He chuckled and took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "You look amazing." He kissed the back of her hand, "And relax, they are going to love you."_

_Calleigh cocked her head to the side, "How do you know that? I haven't even met them yet, how are they going to deal with Zach, too?"_

"_Because _I_ love you both."_

_Calleigh smiled and kissed his lips softly only to be interrupted by the door opening. Carmen Delko stood in the doorway and smiled at her son. The couple broke apart quickly and looked at the elderly woman apologetically. Calleigh opened her mouth to speak but Carmen beat her to the punch._

"_No need to apologise, I understand completely," she said with a wink._

_Calleigh smiled, but still turned a few shades of red. _

"_Mijo, it is wonderful to see you again."_

"_You too, mama," he replied as he embraced his mother, quickly but tightly._

_He broke away to introduce the blonde standing awkwardly behind him. "Mama, this is-"_

"_Calleigh," she interrupted, "wonderful to meet you, darling."_

"_You too missus Delko."_

"_Oh! None of that! It's mama for you!"_

"_I don't know if I feel-" Calleigh tried to get a word in, although unsuccessful._

"_Nonsense! Come on in! Everyone else is around ba- Who is this hermoso niño?" she said as she noticed the car seat strategically placed slightly behind but also adjacent to Calleigh._

"_This is Zachary."_

_A wide smile graced Carmen's face as she bent down to get a better look. She chuckled as he took her index finger in his small hand. "Es mi nieto?"_

_Eric smiled, but Calleigh answered for him, a loving smile on her face, "Sí."_

_Carmen looked up at her and grinned, "He is precioso."_

_Calleigh nodded knowingly. _

"_How old is he?"_

"_Almost a month," Eric replied this time._

"_May I?" she asked, looking at Calleigh. She nodded quickly and watched as she gingerly removed Zachary from his seat and lifted him into her arms. _

"_He is adorable, congratulations."_

_Calleigh smiled, "Thank you."_

_Calleigh let out a breath as Carmen walked into the house, Zachary still in her arms. Eric chuckled at her expression and consoled her, "I told you she'd love you, both of you."_

Memories flooding through his mind, Eric continued to walk around the bed quietly, making each step hesitant, until he reached his destination. He looked at the blonde angel lying on her stomach. Her hair splayed out behind her on the pillow, her arm under her head, the other out behind her.

He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked as she slept. He really did not want to disturb her, but he was itching to do this. For weeks he had planned the perfect moment to do this, and this was the best thing that came to mind.

He bent down next to the bed and slowly removed her hand from below her head. Her lips twisted into a smile as she shifted slightly before settling back down onto the bed. Eric let out a breath and stuck his hand into his pocket.

He pulled it out and returned his attention to the hand he held. He lifted his other hand and slowly slid the diamond ring onto her finger, admiring how it shone in the morning light. He pressed his lips to her finger, lingering for a little while. She then stirred once again and opened her eyes, landing on his familiar face.

"Hey," she said, slightly confused, "What're you doin'?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched him, but she began to feel an odd weight on her finger and looked down to see…

"Ohmygod."

It all came out as one word, causing Eric to chuckle. He shifted so that one knee was on the floor as placed his other hand on hers as well.

"Calleigh, you make me so unbelievably happy. You are the mother of my child, I love you more than words can describe. There is nothing I want more than to be able to call you my wife, than to grow old with you and to have more children with you…that is, if you want more children," he added quickly, evoking a chuckle from her lips.

"Calleigh Duquesne," he continued, "will you marry me?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him. The one constant in her life. The father of her child. The man she loved. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She looked at him with love in her eyes and uttered the one small word that changed their lives.

"Yes."

XXX

_**That's it!! :) Hope you all liked my short story!! **_

_**Please review!! I really want to know what you thought about it!!**_

_**®0$!3**_


End file.
